A display for an electronic device typically includes a number of layered components. For example, in an electrophoretic display, an electro-optic layer may be provided that includes electrically charged particles that reflect incident light towards a viewer when the particles are located towards a viewing side of a display. The charged particles may be suspended in a colored hydrocarbon oil or other pigmented medium which may, in turn, be encapsulated in discrete microcapsules. The electro-optic medium may be provided between a pair of electrode layers. An array of pixel electrodes forming part of one of the electrode layers may be aligned with the electro-optic medium in such a way that a voltage applied across a pixel electrode corresponding to a particular pixel may cause migration of the charged particles within a corresponding microcapsule towards or away from the electrode, thereby determining the optical state of the pixel. In the case of an emissive display such as a backlit liquid crystal display (LCD), application of a voltage across a pair of electrodes may cause liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal medium provided between the electrodes to change orientation, thereby determining an amount of light emitted through the corresponding pixel, and thus, an optical state of the pixel.
In addition to the electrode and electro-optic layers described above, one or more protective layers may be provided as part of a display assembly. Alignment of each layered component of a display with respect to other layered components of the display as well as other device components is an important factor in ensuring proper operation and performance of the display.